The concept of merry-go-rounds is old in the art and generally involves a pedestal base with a revolving seating area. The riders, who sit on the seating area, propel the merry-go-round by pumping back and forth on pedals or handles. The handles connect to a central post having a crank that permits the seating area to revolve around the central post.